KUE
by camijessica
Summary: The total drama characters are bored. But when Courtney suggests the game. Things get a little awkward.
1. Noah's friends

**The Story takes place while they are on the bus going to the airplane.**

It was just a regular day on the bus going to the plane. Everyone was either texting,listening to ipods, or looking out the window. Pretty much everyone was bored.

"If my lawyers won't contact me then I will-" Courtney said until she was interrupted by her boyfriend Duncan.

"Let's play a game." He said.

With Gwen nodding in approval and everyone else saying "Yeah"or"Sure" or" Okay" Almost everyone expect Courtney.

"Games are so immature! It's for little kids."

Heather felt mean that day so she decided to comment on what Courtney said." Look you prep!We are seriously bored here!It's already bad your obsessed with those stupid lawyers of yours."

Then Alejandro looked at her smiling. Heather noticed."Hmph."

"Okay why don't we play truth or dare?"Duncan suggested.

"Nah."Everyone said.

"Spin the bottle?"

"Nah."

"7 minutes in heaven?"

"Nah."

Courtney rolled her eyes." Why don't we play a game... maybe I don't know a game I like to call KUE?"

"Kue Courtney?What kind of game is that?" Duncan replied.

"A game like american idol expect...if you don't sing you have to sit in the front!"Courtney said.

Duncan looked at her."No way, sister!Duncan's do not sing!"

Why doesn't anyone want to sit the front?Because Chef is bus driver. And the front smells really bad.

"Anyone in?" Courtney asked. Everyone decided to play.

Owen put everyone's name in a hat and the first person to sing is... Before Owen pulled it out Courtney stopped him.

She added another hat with more notes in them and nobody knew what it was for.

Owen put his hand back in the hat pulled out...Noah.

Then picked out another paper. "You have to sing a song about friendship?" Owen said.

"I'd rather read breaking Dawn than this." Noah said.

Everyone on the bus hated the Twilight Saga (Sorry I had to choose a girly book,don't be mad if I hate Twilight though)

_Noah's friendship song: Books are wonderfull_

_Books are cool,my friends are,_

_mysteries,history,non-fiction,ficiton,_

_sci-fi and many more!_

_books are my friends! _

_Their practically my only ones,_

_Hoping i'll make more in the future_

_right now i'm depressed that_

_my girlfriend just broke up with me_

_for Harry Potter _

_Books are! _

_Books are!_

_They really are!_

_Don't be Jealous cuz! _

_Books are wonderfull!_

_And my friends!_

Everyone looked at him so confused.

**Who do you want to sing next?**

**Duncan,**

**Izzy,**

**Ezekiel (should he do a rap?),**

**and Sadie!**

**And the categories (like Noah's was Friendship)**

**Relationships**

**Friendships (again)**

**Feelings**

**How much Chris bugs us**

**and why Tda sucks! **


	2. Shut up!

"Who's next?" Courtney asked hoping it was her.

"Can I pick?" Izzy asked.

"Fine!" Courtney replied.

Izzy put hand in and out in and out then finally picked a name up.

"DUNCAN!" She shouted.

Duncan got angry he quickly went up to Izzy. "Can you choose someone else?" He asked in a angry tone.

Then Izzy put her hand out in the other hat."HA HA YOU HAVE TO SING ABOUT FEELINGS!" She yelled.

"Please Dunky? Just this once! Not like your on camera!" Courtney begged.

_Duncan's feelings song: Singing sucks_

_It's already bad enough I'm on this stupid show._

_Now singing sucks you know_

_Wish I could just pass but Courtney begged me too_

_and i'm sorry for cheating on you I promise I'll never do it again_

_but your bossy,uptight,preppy, and sometimes annyoing _

_but who cares_

_Singing sucks_

_Singing sucks_

_Like I said Duncan's do not sing_

_Why me? Just a delinquent ._

_Singing sucks_

"Not that bad for a delinquent." Courtney said.

"I guess okay...but I'm never going to sing again!"

"I lied you were on camera their cameras all over the bus if you haven't noticed."

"Courtney!"

"But hey if you sing on the show at least you got experience."

Duncan stood up and sat far in middle far away from everyone.

"What's his problem anyway I'm confused why I'm not picked?" Izzy asked.

"Oh nevermind."

Before the 17 teens knew Chef stood up.

_Shut up you stupid kids!_

_Shut up Shut up Shut it!_

_You stupid kids!_

_I'm trying to do my job_

_until you ruin it!_

_I have to clean up your barf!_

_Cody's pee!_

_Scruffy's bug juice _

_I have to make your stupid meals!_

_I don't get paid enough for this!_

_Shut up you stupid kids!_

Everybody sat down.

"How are we going to play now?"Beth whispered.

"We're going to have to make noise if he likes it or not!" Courtney whispered.

"But why?You know he's going to push us out the bus and have us walk Court!"Bridgette said.

"I know,I know, but we can't suffer from boredom ? Just give him 5 minutes and Chef will be fast asleep!"

Bridgette sighed and turned over to the window wishing

Geoff was there.

**Okay so here are the people who could sing:**

**Ezekiel **

**Courtney **

**Izzy **

**Dj **

**Chris **

**and... Lindsay **

**Their won't be a category but there will be next time!**

**And if you got any questions ask me at formspring! **

**Also next the chapter might be a little late it depends on the review on this story and Isabella or Izzy **


	3. important news

I'm taking a quick break from my other stories and if theres not any reviews on the following stories

_KUE_

_Total Drama High_

_Trapped in a alternate universe _

They will be deleted. It's not because i don't have time (i have plenty) I just want to know which ones my readers like and not like.

And Tdi song fic will be replaced with I hate life

I do not own any of the shows i use in my stories

**TEE-HEE **


	4. Eva's love life

The c.i.t gotten bored. "Okay, i'll pick someone this time!"Courtney said. She picked a paper out of the hat. She looked at it and got disappointed. "Eva,you have to sing about your love life." The uni-brow chick's face turned red. "No way am I going to talk about my love life. Plus I never ever had a boyfriend!"

The other teens started laughing at her. "Maybe because your so ugly!" Noah yelled.

"At least books aren't my friends!" Eva replied. Noah quickly sat down afraid of Eva going to beat him up.

"Fine I'll sing!" Eva shouted.

_**My no boyfriend love life**_

_I'm just a girl_

_with a uni-brow _

_and I hate to say_

_this but_

_I never had a boyfriend_

_And i'll never have Girlfriend _

_cuz If I did that'd be sick_

_but one thing I know is..._

_I got a no boyfriend love life_

_but I'm going to ask my dumbell out_

_I'm gonna ask him out_

_then we'll make out at the gym_

_then beat up the nerds_

_we'll have tons of fun..._

_I wish I have a love life!_

_With my dumbell!_

_I wish I had a boyfriend_

_and a love life_

_hey hey!_

"Cricket,Cricket,Cricket." Harold quietly said.

"You don't like my singing?" Eva shouted at them starting to get violent.

"We love." Everyone lied.

"Awesome!"Eva said and sat down.

"Wow that was something." Courtney replied with everyone nodding.

Me: That was sorta short. But I like this story so even if I doesn't have 5 reviews i'm going to keep it.

Noah:I sound like a wiener!

Me: Sorry I rushed on this

Courtney: I could tell!

Me: Shut up Courtney. Anyway should there be a duet?Can't think wanted Lindsay to sing so who should sing with Lindsay?

TEE-HEE!


	5. Be happy not a goth

"Okay guys here we go." Courtney said. Picking out of the hat. Once she picked the smoothest piece of paper she picked it out.

"Ew.. Gwen...and...Lindsay?" She said.

"Oh no I'm not singing with the dumb blonde!" Gwen said.

"C'mon it will be fun... I'll start!" Lindsay said.

_**Be happy not a goth**_

_Lindsay: Glenda be happy not a goth_

_Gwen: Atleast i don't learn like a sloth_

_Lindsay: sloth?what's a sloth?Is it a kinda of pillow?_

_Gwen: Your so dumb I'd wish you got bit by a window_

_Lindsay: Be happy not a goth,can you stay a day without being sad?_

_Gwen: Sad?Why are you so glad?_

_Lindsay: because i always am unlike you_

_Gwen: Hey atleast i don't say eww to poo_

_Lindsay: Carla oh Carla can we stop singing,_

_Gwen: Yeah can we i think my phone's ringing_

_Courtney: No you cannot,so shut it!_

_Lindsay: Wish i had a bucket!_

_Gwen: So we can put sand on it and dump it!_

_Lindsay: Hey This fun_

_Gwen: BE happy not a goth?_

_Lindsay: Be happy not a goth_

_Gwen and lindsay: Be happyyyyyyyyyyyy not a gooothhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Maybe for just a day?" Gwen said.

" Yeah be happy not a goth."Lindsay said.

**Okay i know kind of short oh well...who do you want to sing next and about what? **

**review if you like Total drama!**


	6. My pet bunny

Courtney had a weird look on her face after what Lindsay and Goth sang.

"That was so...weird..." she replied.

" CAN I PICK THE NEXT ONE! CAN I?"Izzy said.

"Sure...Izzy.."Courtney replied.

Izzy put her hand in one of the hats. It said _DJ. _In the Other hat it said _Animals_.

"Okay Dj!" Courtney said.

Dj sighed and sang.

**My pet Bunny**

_I have a bunny named Bunny_

_In total drama island_

_I found it in the woods_

_while we were camping_

_Then I asked Geoff to _

_Watch him _

_but then he passed away_

_But during this one _

_challenge_

_Duncan found Bunny!_

_It kinda weird_

_and Now that i think about it-_

" OKAY!Can we just pick the next one." Duncan said.

"But really what happened to Bunny?" Dj asked.

**That was a weird ending anyway i never thought i would add another chapter. I don't really watch Total drama no more. I didn't really watch the last 5 episodes cause it got boring. So If the characters aren't really in character it's because i didn't really see much of the character...soo bye!**


End file.
